glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26 - Boy Scouts (TCOK)
"So, what's this enlightening, magical idea to scout out a base, you have?" Chubba's dry and disbelieving voice cut through Tubba trying to plan the best route. They had left the base to scout out where the Zaz Castle was, and the best way to infiltrate it. Tubba had chosen eleven of the SS Mahruav crewmates, including him, and Clubbar and Chubba had chosen the rest from the Clubba Kingdom. Sadly, Chubba was one of them. Looking over the group, to Tarz, who was quickly becoming Tubba's left hand man, when Mud was unavailable, that was whom he would turn to. He had wanted to bring Mud along, but Mud had said they needed someone to lead the base while Tubba was gone. While Clubbar nor Chubba had not directly conceded that Tubba was in charge of the entire army and the base, due to the fact he had come up with the plan, and the fact that even had Clubbar concurred that Tubba was basically the leader, Chubba would disagree. The SS Mahruav part of the group consisted of Tarz, Shyuz, Hail, Bright, Quack, Koolae, Clarea, Lari, Stual and Shaye, while the Clubbas the Clubba Kingdom had provided were: Grant, a strong green Clubba who had been given the task of guarding Tubba, Elliott, Grant's younger brother, and the brain behind the brawn, was a smaller, white Clubba. The last member of the group, aside from Tubba and Chubba, was a small blue hyper Cleft named Rock, and his name was quite self-explanatory of what he looked like. "I didn't call it a MAGICAL idea," Tubba shot back at his brother, conscious he needed to keep his voice low to avoid being heard. "I called it a plan." Due to the fact the island was huge, and they needed to traverse a possible long distance, Tarz had revealed another secret of the base. Similar to the underground port, there was also an underground garage with a small plane, a small car, and a bus that could hold about thirty people yet still cranking it at 100 km/h, easily, and the engine was noiseless due to the fact it was built for stealth. Tarz was currently at the wheel, the only one with any experience driving. Tubba was at his right side, looking at the overgrown forests, windows slick with rain, racing beside him, and wincing every time the bus hit a rock, or rolled through uneven ground, because of the noise they were making. "Tarz," Tubba said, "can you drive a bit quieter?" "I'd love to," retorted Tarz. "But the thing is, without a flat surface and the fact we're basically driving blind through forest, we'd have to make a lot of noise. "Aren't there any ROADS?" Tubba said, referring to the paved foreign strips of land prominent in the Waffle Kingdom. "No, there aren't. This bus is built for off-road driving, yes, but we really need to crank up the pace and hope we reach a open section to get to the centre of the island before 2 AM." Tarz explained. It was already past midnight, and the fifteen that had been chosen were restless and wanting to disembark. The base was approximately four hours out from the centre of the island, about 400 kilometres if they were consistently driving at 100 km/h. Tarz had refused to slow down, so while they were in the thick of the forest, they had a couple of close shaves with trees. Now, with an open space ahead of the them, Tarz began to jam on the pedal, saying: "Aish, we're clocking at 140 and I still want to keep blazing onward-- we absolutely need to get there before 2, because past 2, we're really pushing it. We'll need to spend at least 3 hours there, and people in the castle could wake up before we get out with the prisoners." "Push it to 160." Tubba ordered, and duly, Tarz obeyed. At this, the bus began to rattle beneath their feet, and Tubba could feel the forces around the bus wanting to dismantle it. Lightning flashed across the sky and rain pelted down, further rocking the bus on already tough ground. The boom of thunder was accompanied by another flash of lightning as Tubba carefully felt his way to a seat to sit down, beside Shaye. At this point, most of the people onboard the bus were terrified. To distract himself from the terrifying speeds they were rocketing through the Zaz Kingdom at, he took a look around the bus. There were seatbelts, contrary to many other buses, and the seating could hold 35 people, 17 on each side of the bus, plus the driver. The emergency exits were dotted with flashing lights, in case smoke filled the bus and it would be tough to see the exits in the thick smoke. Another hour passed, and Tubba knew they were getting close to the centre of the Zaz Island and it would be best to slow down. The bus was quaking underneath them, and it would be in the best interests of the bus to slow down as well. Calling to Tarz, "95!" Tubba leapt up to his feet, feeling the deceleration of the bus beneath his two meaty tootsies. "I see lights!" Shaye called from her spot, and Tubba looked out the window, peering past the thousands of droplets. Sure enough, towering ahead of them, with great stone walls and fiery lights blazing from each window, and five lofty towers, two on each side of a six-story base, and a massive, centre one that towered above them all. Surrounding that was a moat full of green-ish sludge, even in the dead of night, the waters frothing due to the amount of rain pelting down. Further surrounding that was a smaller wall, made of stone, surrounding the complete perimeter of the castle area. Welcome to Zaz Castle, Tubba.